The progress of medical science has led to a variety of medical treatments for injuries and/or diseases affecting human joints. In particular, surgical procedures, such as anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction, posterior cruciate ligament (PCL) reconstruction, total knee replacement, and the like, are often performed to treat joint and ligament injuries or diseases affecting knee mobility. A pre-surgery injury or disease as well as the surgery itself often causes the natural motion of the knee to be impaired as a result of muscular swelling, scar tissue, and any other muscular, nervous, or tissue ailment resulting from pre-surgical or surgical trauma.
Physical therapy is commonly provided for a patient having undergone a surgical procedure or other medical treatment affecting knee mobility to restore at least a portion of the natural motion of the patient's knee. If the physical therapy is unsuccessful at rehabilitating the knee, the patient may indefinitely suffer from a limited range of motion and/or a stiff leg caused by improper healing. It is, therefore, desirable to provide physical therapy to improve knee mobility for patients in a comfortable and easily accessible setting.